A Little Pain
by SweetYume
Summary: "Mesmo que aquilo fosse idiota, ele era ao centro da vida dela, e ela nunca desistiria de trazê-lo de volta, porque aquilo era amor de verdade, e quem ama de verdade não desiste assim sem maiores explicações."- ONESHOT SasuxSaku


**Autora:** SweetYume

**Categoria: **Naruto

**Shipper: **Sasuke e Sakura

**Postada: **28-08-2013

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, eu quero só o Sasuke mesmo s2

* * *

**N/a:** Oi gatinhas,

lá vamos nós com mais uma fic... Falo mais no final,

Boa Leitura (:

* * *

**A Little Pain**

.

.

.

Sakura deitou-se mais uma vez no parapeito da janela do seu apartamento. O olhos verdes inundados de lágrimas, que escorriam ligeiramente por suas bochechas. Aquela agonia, tão conhecida começou a tomar conta de seu coração mais uma vez. Ela já estava quase acostumada com aquilo. Mas ainda doía, e como doía. As poucas lágrimas que caiam antes logo se tornaram um choro intenso, desesperado. Ela não sabia mais o que fazer, já havia tentado tudo o que podia para trazê-lo de volta. Já havia pedido ajuda a todos que se dispuseram a fazer algo por ela, já havia tentado esquecer, já havia corrido atrás dele como ninguém, mas nada adiantava, a cada dia ele parecia mais distante, e mais impossível de voltar. Ela se sentia exausta física e emocionalmente. Já não conseguia mais sorrir como antes, já não conseguia trabalhar como antes, já não conseguia mais viver.

Afinal, por que viver quando o amor que te mantém viva te abandonou atrás de vingança? Nada mais fazia sentido pra ela, e ela só suportava tudo aquilo, a cada dia mais, porque ainda tinha esperança de que ele iria voltar. Voltar para sua vila, voltar para seus amigos... voltar para ela.

Parecia impossível para todo mundo. Todos já tinham se conformado.

"Ele vai encontrar seu caminho" todos diziam... Mas Sakura sabia que não era assim, ela sabia que não tinha que se conformar, porque amava ele. Sim, Sakura amava Uchiha Sasuke. Amava com um amor que chegava a doer. O mundo dela girava em torno de trazer ele de volta, de poder reviver cada momento ao lado dele, porque aquilo lhe fazia tanta falta! Até as brigas, as grosserias e as palavras ignorantes dele seriam bem vindas agora. E mais do que tudo, ela desejava ser amada por ele. Amada como amava. Porque quando ele estava perto, tudo parecia perfeito ao seu redor. Era como se todas as flores desabrochassem, os pássaros cantassem lindas melodias, o sol brilhasse mais forte. Ela sentia vontade de sair por aí dançando e dando estrelinha na grama macia. Ela sentia uma mistura de felicidade com chuva do anoitecer. Não sabia explicar, só quem ama sabe dizer.

Mas quando ele se foi... Ah, quando ele se foi... Foi como se todas as flores murchassem, os pássaros se calassem e sol se apagasse, e ela só queria se enfiar debaixo das cobertas e chorar. Chorar pela ausência dele. Chorar pela falta que lhe fazia. Chorar por não ser forte para trazê-lo de volta. Chorar por estar chorando.

A cada lágrima que derramava, seu desespero ia se misturando com a escuridão da noite, tudo parecia tão sem sentido... Apesar de ele tê-la abandonado, ela ainda o amava. Amava com todo o seu coração, com toda a sua alma. Apesar dele não se importar mais com ela, ela ainda o amava. Apesar de que cada vez mais ela tivesse todos os motivos do mundo para não ama-lo... Ela ainda o amava. Sempre amaria.

Olhou para o céu que descortinava-se em um enorme manto felpudo com pequenas estrelas brilhantes, como se alguém tivesse derrubado glittler ali. Se preciso, ela pediria a cada uma daquelas estrelas para ele voltar. Mesmo que aquilo fosse idiota, ele era ao centro da vida dela, e ela nunca desistiria de trazê-lo de volta, porque aquilo era amor de verdade, e quem ama de verdade não desiste assim sem maiores explicações. Ela sabia que estava perdida sem ele, sentindo aquela dor agonizante crescendo dentro do seu coração, parecia imparável. Mas tudo bem, até aquela dor parecia agradável quando relacionada a ele. Ela iria ficar ali, esperando por ele. Mesmo que ele nunca mais voltasse. Ela estaria ali. Se não naquela vida, quem sabe nas próximas. Ela iria ama-lo até o fim dos tempos, até onde lhe fosse permitido amar. Ela já não se importava de sentir aquela pequena dor, ela os matinha conectados. E apesar das lágrimas apesar de seu mundo estar desabando, ela tinha certeza que ele voltaria, e quando voltasse ela estaria esperando por ele. Não importa o quanto seu coração se quebrasse, não importa o tempo que levasse, ela sempre estaria esperando por ele...

* * *

**N/a:** Ta ok, sentiram uma energia negativa aqui? Pois é, pois é... Digamos que eu escrevi essa fic com o coração, foi tipo um desabafo sabe? Portanto pode ter ficado uma droga :b Desculpem qualquer erro, e por ter sumido daqui ultimamente... Eu não tava muito bem esses tempos. Perdoem a Yume please ToT

Estou com uns projetos de umas novas fics que eu fiquei de dedicar pra umas lindonas aí, então não desistam de mim, só preciso me estabilizar um pouquinho, que volto com toda força, ok? Haha

Bom, era isso... Espero que não tenha ficado tão ruim, e que vocês mandem rewiews, :b

Beijinhos com gosto de morango, Ja ne!


End file.
